Boundaries
by CrimsonSuspense
Summary: Charlotte Church gets a little worried about Madonna, the new girl who seems to take a liking to her. I'm rubbish at summaries, so please excuse it.


Lottie spun on her heels, and turned to the girl following her with a glare of fierce hatred.

"Will you fucking stop following me?"

Madonna blinked, stunned by the ususally calm bohemian's suddenly violent behavior.

"I – um – sorry – I'll… go."

Madonna turned, and ran back down the path they'd just come from, blinking back tears. She'd been in the heartbreak for a few weeks now, but it wasn't exactly the kind of place one could easily adjust to – the bright colours and loud music were a stark contrast from the gentle pastels and bright music one became accustomd to in Gaga civilisation.

She hadn't, to be fair, ever really fitted in much with other girls her age, though it wasn't solely her fault. He sister had read her diary – and, with Madonna's luck, it would be the page in which she confessed to finding a girl in her year group attractive. The girls had alienated her after that, and so Madonna found it difficult to believe she could become friends with any of the bohemians.

Charlotte, watching the young girl turn the corner into another tunnel, leant against the rough wall and exhaled quickly through her teeth. Then she stood up again, and sprinted down the tunnel after the redhead.

After about a hundred meters, she was forced to admit defeat, and slouched against the wall outside the locked door, from which loud sobs were occasionally omitted.

"Well done, Lottie." She muttered to herself, slowly catching her breath. "Managed to fuck that up, didn't you?" She turned, and kicked the wall. Leaning her forehead against the cool wood of the door, she called.

"Madsy? I'm sorry I lost my temper… honest. I just.." Charlotte sighed again, and closed her eyes.

"Seriously… please come out. I'll… um… get Meat to give you a makeover…when she's not busy stalking Brit, that is." She thought she heard a weak giggle, and smiled to herself. "Major case of unrequited love going on there." She hadn't been imagining it, the girl giggled again. 'Well,' she thought, 'that's a start'.

"Mads – c'mere, love." Charlotte knocked gently. "Come on, I know you're in there." She leant against the door, unfortunately just as Madonna was cautiously opening it.

The two girls landed on the floor, somehow twisting as they fell, so that they landed with Charlotte laying flat on her back, and Madonna on top of her.

Lotte looked up, and surpressed a laugh as she watched the smaller bohemian's face flush, and desperately tried to wriggle away, all the while avoiding the older girl's eyes.

Finally freeing herself from the tangle of limbs and leather, Madonna stumbled to her feet, and took several steps backwards, her mouth dry at the contact with the other bohemian. 'Damn', she thought, turning and legging it. 'I hope she doesn't know'.

In the evening, most of the bohemians tended to congregate in the atrium, trusting on the possibility of food. That evening, there was, and Madonna sat herself somewhat self-conciously between Seal and Blondie, both of whom doted on her, putting little pieces of food onto her plate, and watching her eat with anxiously happy looks. Normally she revelled in the warm feeling this gave her, but tonight she was too busy not noticing the suggestive looks Charlott ewas sending her from down the table.

She returned to her room that night to find a dark figure standing outside her door, her face illuminated in slight proportions by the flickering flame of a lighter. Madonna noticed, vaguely, that it made her eyes glow, and turned her hair into a river of silken waves, her skin glowing a beautiful soft amber…

'I really need to stop overdosing on romantic novels.' She thought to herself.

She watched as Charlotte looked up, and a lazy smile spread across her face.

"You alright, Love?" She blew out her lighter, and shoved it into her pocket. Madonna watched this movement dazedly, her eyes flickering across the girl's body.. clad in tight black leather… she swallowed, hard, and loked back up to Charlotte's face.

"We need to sort some things out, love." She was told, and abruptly pulled into her room.

Around half an hour later...

"Well, I think we sorted- Lottie, stop doing that!– that stuff out, right?"

"I reckon we might need to make it a little clearer – or do you understand it by now?"

Lottie felt, rather than saw, the other girl's grin.

"I think maybe you should explain it to me again."

"Good idea, love."


End file.
